Wind's Hope's And Dream's
by DemonFireDragonGurl4568
Summary: Wind was a nomal girl until one day in school she grew whit Wolf ears and tail she followed her instincts and ran away from school and into a near by well wich led er to a new world se then foun out that she was the only white fured wolf around. will she


Hi I'm new to writing Inuyasha Stories but I'm sure you will be nice to me well I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me but do review please thank you oh and lets just get on with the story o.k.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with blue hair with purple streaks sat in a tree. It had been a Sunday and She was extremely board. She began to fidget a little and soon drifted into la la land. "Hey windy up there why don't ya come down and come to the mall with us instead of sleeping all day". Said a girl and Wind fell out of the tree and onto the grass below. "o.k. why not I mean I have nothing better to do any ways so when are we going". Wind said standing up and brushing her self off. "After you take a bath think fast" Said winds fried Phoenix as she turned on the hose and blasted Wind head on. At first she thought and when she noticed what Phoenix was dong she went wide eyed and got soaked with a ton of water. She shook it all off and said. "thanks you guys I only took a shower this morning now I'm bound to be clean" She said sarcastically. "wait here I'm going to get changed and I'll be right back." With that she darted up the stairs and into her bed room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt and was back downstairs and out the door and went to the mall with her friends.

[mall]

When she got there she was running all over the place trying to find something but it didn't work and she followed her friends the rest of the way. She just looked at cloths and bought some stuff and then they left out of boredom.

[Winds house]

It was night time and winds parent's were out as usual probably dun or something but she didn't really care she was all ways alone. She fidgeted again and finally fell asleep. The Next morning Wind woke up to annoying beeping noise and brought her hand down on a button and it stopped. She hated that annoying beeping from her alarm clock every single morning. She slowly made he way around he Monday routine but every thing was fine until she noticed her hair had gone black with silver streaks (not white silver) and had silver eyes. Her hair was now a mess and wet from the shower but no matter she pulled it up in it's pony tail and clipped it up a hair clip letting the long black and silver hair flow down to her mid shoulders. She sighed as she pulled her bag over her shoulder's and ran off to school.

[School]

She saw people looking at her now black and silver hair witch seemed to the extremely abnormal for people's hair to turn blue to black over night. She just went on her merry way and off to science class. She began to get bored and played with her now black and silver hair hey she wasn't complaining she actually liked it. But all of a sudden things began to get louder and she felt a funny sensation on the top of her head. She felt her head and felt her hair fall out of the clip and hair tie. Her hair was at her mid-back and she had wolf ears. They were a grayish color and she felt another weird thing and saw a wolf tail swishing back and forth. She did what he instincts told her to do which was to run as far away from school as possible. And she did so and ran to were her instincts told her to and she jumped into a well and appeared in a whole new world.

[other side of the well]

'what the hell have I gotten my self into' Wind thought as she began to explore the new world she was in cautiously and slowly. She spotted a group near by and decided to let her curiosity flow around she looked from a safe distance from behind a tree and slowly crept towards the group until she was behind a white haired dog demon. Surely some one noticed her and said "Hello there who are you" It was a monk dressed in dark blue. Wind turned around and began to run until some grabbed onto her tail. She yelped from sudden ness and gave in to trying to get out of his grip. It had been the dog demon. "do you mind letting go of my tail now" Wind said as she stumbled and looked at the group. There was 4 people the dog demon who had red on, the monk who had dark blue on, a girl with a flowered kimono on and a fox demon with darkish blue pants and shirt on (sorry I'm pretty bad at describing things). They stare at you while until the girl notices wind is feeling quiet awkward and brakes the silence. "so are from around here or did you come from the well? What's your name?" She asked. "No I came from the well and uhh my name is Wind what's your name?" Wind asked. "I'm Sango (the girl) That's Shippo (fox demon) That's Miroku (monk) And that's Inuyasha (Dog Demon)" Sango said smiling. "Hello I' Wind and I'm new here ad uh do you mind if I hang around awhile you know to get used to around here I will be on my way to find a tribe I can live wit because as you can tell I'm a wolf demon." Wind bowed at the group to show politeness and then Inuyasha said. "huh you don't look like koga or his tribe you're a white wolf not gray like Koga and l th other tribes around here." He said as you looked at him questionably saying in your eyes expression 'really-do-you-think-they'll-except-me'

=============================================================================

I hope ya liked it well g2g work on another fic see ya byez


End file.
